


The First Meeting

by CelticWonder



Series: Reborn [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Past Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWonder/pseuds/CelticWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Eighteen, Aina's father finally allowed her to attend her first ball, where she first met a certain dark haired prince...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Aina chewed her lip nervously as one of the maids brought out her dress. It was brand new, made just for this occasion, and it was her first ball. She hoped it would be a good one. She knew Sif would be there, and of course, so would her family, but so much could go wrong, and she did not want to make a mistake and embarrass her family. Ema helped her with her makeup and then helped her into her dress, lacing it up and arranging it so it fell right. It was long purple silk with gold design and a blue chiffon see through robe over the top, which was just as long as the dress and pooled around her arms. A gold belt secured it in place. Ema styled her hair so it was pulled back and braided at the sides, before her red curls cascaded down her back.

Aina looked into the mirror and smiled. “Thank you so much, Ema,” she said, turning to smile at the woman.

“It is no problem, my lady. I will leave you be.”

Aina nodded and Ema left. Not long after, there was a knock on the door. “Come in,” Aina called out. She turned to see Sigyn entering. Sigyn’s blonde hair cascaded around her shoulders and arms, which were covered by silver and red meshed sleeves, which were attached to a red silk dress with silver embroidery- another brand new gown. Sigyn had been to court before, and had promised her little sister to help her should she need or want it. “Sigyn you look beautiful,” she smiled, walking over to her older sister and hugging her.

“You too, little sister. I never knew you could clean up so well,” she let out a slight laugh, returning the hug. “All the potential suitors there will be unable to tell you spend so much training.”

Aina let out a sigh. “Sigyn, you know why I train.”

“Yes, but if you would get a suitor, you wouldn’t need to. He could protect you.”

“And if he ends up being false- dishonourable?”

She huffed. “I suppose there is a point in that. We will have to find you someone whose honour is unquestionable.”

“They are probably the ones to worry about- if they are perfect, they are probably hiding something.”

Sigyn let out a peal of laughter. “Always so cynical, sister. Try to not be so cynical tonight- at least for the ball. Afterwards its fine, but you do not want to say the wrong thing to the wrong person, do you?”

“You are right,” Aina conceded. “Thank you, sister mine.”

“I just want to ensure the ball goes well for you. It is not simply your first, but also your birthday. I want it to be perfect.”

“Sigyn, Aina, it is time to go.” Their mother called up to them, interrupting the conversation.

“Well then, I suppose we had better get a move on. We would not want to be late,” Sigyn put on her best smile, took hold of Aina’s hand and led the way out of the room.

Their parents were waiting for them downstairs and they left the building. It was a very short ride to the palace, seeing as they were currently in their city home, and due to her father’s position, it required him to be able to reach the palace quickly if he was needed.

There were already many people there when they arrived, and Aina had to repress the feeling to run and hide when they were announced upon entering the feasting hall.

She stayed with her family while the feast itself was on, but afterwards, Sif sought her out. “Aina! You look wonderful!” The older woman said in greeting.

“You as well, Sif,” Aina replied, smiling. “How have you been fairing tonight?”

“Well enough. But I would sooner be in my armour than this dress.”

“I know what you mean. Even the dresses I wear on days I am not training are not this constricting. I can hardly breathe it has been laced up so tightly.”

“Aina!” Sigyn came over and took hold of her arm. “There are a few people I want you to meet. Oh, hello, Lady Sif, how are you tonight?”

“Well enough, Sigyn. I will leave you two alone. I will see you later, Aina,”

“Of course.” Aina nodded. “When will we be training next?”

“Is tomorrow alright?”

“It is absolutely fine.”

Sigyn rolled her eyes and pulled Aina away. Her sister was not a fan of her training, she knew, but Sigyn would just have to put up with it. She would not be helpless. Sigyn insisted on introducing her to various men she knew were unattached, obviously hoping that Aina would fall for one of them and start ‘settling down’. Honestly, she was worse than their mother.

It took an hour before anything happened. A blonde man approached her, and Aina recognised him instantly. How could she not? Fandral the Dashing was known throughout the realm as one of the Warrior’s Three. And she had heard stories about him and the others from Sif of course. He came over to her, smiling, and bowed to her.

“Fandral the Dashing, my lady. May I enquire as to your name?”

“Aina Asgerdottir, Sir.”

“Ah, we were beginning to wonder if you existed or if he just imagined he had two daughters. Is this your first time at court then, My Lady?”

“Quite. I take it you are a regular presence then?”

“Of course,” He nodded, though seemed disappointed at something. She guessed it was the fact that she hadn’t fallen right at his feet like so many other women. Sif had told her the other day to be careful of Fandral’s advances. He was definitely the type to love them and leave them. “Would you care for a dance, my lady?”

Aina smiled. It was only the polite thing to do. “It would be my pleasure.”

Fandral took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. “So, my lady, what are your interests?” He asked her as they danced.

“Well, I have some skill with magic, nothing too great, but I am not _un_ talented. And thanks to working with my mother I am also rather good with potions.” She said. She left out her training. If he had known she trained with Sif then surely he would have brought it up. Aina could only think that the elder woman had kept it from him for a reason.

“Magic? I may have to introduce you to a friend of mine then. He may be able to help you with it.”

“That would be much appreciated,” Aina nodded, smiling slightly.

After the dance ended, Fandral led her over to five other people. One of them was Sif, then there were the two Princes, and finally the two other members of the Warrior’s Three.

“My friends, Lord Asger has finally decided to bring his youngest daughter, Aina, to court! Lady Aina, these are Princes Thor and Loki,” he introduced.

She curtsied. “It is an honour to meet you, my princes.”

“And you, Lady Aina,” Thor grinned.

“Will we be seeing you in court as much as your sister, Sigyn?” Loki enquired.

“Oh I do not doubt she will ensure I am here regularly from now on. She and my mother both.”

He smiled and nodded as Fandral introduced her to the remaining two of the Warrior’s three. Then, he turned his attention back to Loki. “Lady Aina here has some interest in magic, Loki.”

“Really?” He replied, interest obviously peaked.

“Yes. I’m self-taught mostly from what books I have been able to get hold of. My mother has been able to teach me some, but her knowledge is limited.”

He smiled and nodded. “It is a difficult subject to learn, and takes a lot of dedication to teach yourself. Perhaps I can teach you a few things, if you want to learn more?”

Aina’s face brightened. “I would like that very much, thank you!” Well, tonight was far more interesting than she had believed it would be.

Later that evening, Aina collapsed into her bed, smiling widely. She had spent several dances with Loki, talking as they danced and bonding over a love of literature and magic. Her knowledge was already expanding. And he had been so funny. Grinning, she could not help the excitement that built within herself as she thought of tomorrow, when she would be spending the day in his company, with Sif, Prince Thor and the Warriors Three as well. It was going to be a good day, she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review!


End file.
